1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. In addition, the fuser member described herein can also be used in a transfix apparatus in a solid ink jet printing machine.
2. Background
Current release layers on fuser members use fluoropolymers such as fluoroplastics or fluoroelastomers. Fluoropolymers are hydrophobic; however, the oleophobic properties of fluoropolymers need improvement. Since toner is more similar to oil in nature, more topcoats that are more oleophobic are desirable for better release. In addition, current topcoats are manufactured at a high temperature for example, over 250° C. for fluoroelastomers, and over 350° C. for fluoroplastics, and preparation of topcoats is time consuming.
It would be desirable to provide release layers for fuser members that are more oleophobic and manufacturable at lower temperatures and in less time than current release layers.